


Bee Well

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I mean they are kids, Kid!Castiel, Mary Winchester is a proud mom, Mary and Naomi love their boys, Not really a relationship, Sick!Castiel, Sweet!Dean, just sweet fluff, kid!Dean, kid!destiel, later in life though you know it would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been sick and Dean thinks he knows just what to do to make his friend feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this bee for awhile and I've been wanting to write something for it. This story came to me this morning so I wrote it out. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta read by the lovely and awesome EthneDragon and Sega64. Thanks for the help ladies! 
> 
> (Seriously, go read their stuff! They're awesome!)

Dean shifted in his seat as he looked over at the empty desk sitting next to his. Castiel's textbook was still laying where he had left it a few days before. 

His best friend had gotten sick with a very nasty cold and had been missing from school for the last three days. He was really starting to miss him. 

As he stared at the empty desk a plan began to form in his mind. And within a few minutes he had decided on what to do. 

That afternoon, he waited impatiently for his mom to come and get him. And as soon as he saw her car he ran straight to her. Mary smiled as her son climbed into the car and began rattling off what he wanted to do. In her heart she knew these two boys would be together forever. 

After a quick stop at the store, Dean had everything he needed. He just hoped Castiel liked it. 

Castiel's house was nice. About the same size as his with a big wooden porch and a comfortable cushioned swing. Dean loved coming over here because Castiel would read to him as they sat snuggled on the swing. 

Dean smiled as the memory of the last time he was here came to mind. Castiel had been so animated as he read from his favorite book that more than once the other boy had to stop because Dean was laughing so hard. 

As he walked up the steps to the front door Dean was surrounded by the smell of Castiel's garden. Neither boy was that old yet, but Dean knew that Castiel had the "green thumb," as his mother called it. Castiel was very proud of that garden, and as the sweet scent of the flowers enveloped Dean he was very proud of it too. 

A few seconds after knocking the door opened to reveal Castiel's mother, Naomi. When she saw what he was carrying she stepped back to let them in and told Dean he could go upstairs to see him. Dean thanked her before racing up the stairs as quickly as he could. 

Castiel's door was cracked open a little and he could see the other boy was fast asleep, a soft wheezing sound coming from him with each breath. 

Dean knew that Castiel's parents were worried about him. But he knew how strong his friend was. He'd pull through. 

As he inched toward the bed, Castiel turned to look at him. Almost as if he already knew Dean was there. His eyes were open and his lips held a soft smile Dean could swear was only given to him. 

"Hello, Dean."

"Heya, Cas," Dean said softly as he walked over to bed. "How are you?" 

Castiel scooted over so Dean could sit on the side of the mattress. 

"I'm fine. Just really tired. What are you doing here?" 

Dean grinned as he reached down to grab the bag he brought. "I got something for you. Thought it would help make you feel better." 

Castiel watched as Dean pulled out a card and a little stuffed animal. When Dean turned the toy around he gasped and his smile grew even wider. 

"Oh Dean, I love it!" 

As Castiel read the card, Dean handed him the toy so he could hold it. It was a little stuffed bee with little wings on its back. On the top of its head was a little white cap and the front of its shirt said 'Bee Well.' 

Castiel giggled as he looked at the stuffed bee in his hands. "Thank you so much for this Dean. It's wonderful!" 

Dean loved that he could make Castiel smile that big. "Yeah? You really like it?" 

Castiel nodded before pulling Dean into his arms for a hug, gently kissing him on the cheek before letting him go. "I love it."

Dean felt a blush creeping across his cheeks but when it made Castiel giggle again he couldn't help but smile back. 

Without any thought, Dean climbed over his friend to lay behind him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms as he kissed him softly on his cheek. Castiel scooted back to get closer to Dean's warmth as he hugged his bee. 

"So did it make you feel better?" Dean asked quietly. 

"Very much...."

*******************************************

A couple hours later it was time to head home so Mary and Naomi went upstairs to check on them. 

As soon as they opened the door they froze in place. Both boys were fast asleep. Dean wrapped around Castiel protectively while the other boy held his bee close to his chest. 

Without a word they closed the door and crept back downstairs. They'd let the boys rest for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave comments and kudos! They are always appreciated! :-D


End file.
